deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Ride Immortal, Beasts of War: Immortan Joe vs. Commandant
Death and anarchy will reign as these two brutal warmongers of 2015 cinema collide! Immortan Joe, the insane leader of a post-apocalyptic cult that rules the Citadel with an iron fist! Commandant, the warlord of the NDF's most brutal battalion who bred young boys into bestial combatants! When these two vicious and psychotic commanders turn their fanatic armies on each other, only one can be... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Immortan Joe The leader of a fierce cult of survivors that hold complete control of a vital water source, Immortan Joe is worshipped and beloved leader of the War Boys. As the War Boys' leader, Immortan Joe forces his men to maintain control of a deep water resevoir, and controls it so that his settlers are forced to rely entirely on him for survival. He has also kidnapped all the healthy women of the population, forcing them to be his wives or provide milk for his children bred. When Imperator Furiosa and, by coincidence alone, Max Rockatansky kidnap Joe's wives, he leads the War Boys' charge to take them back. Joe's joined by the settlements of Gas Town and Bullet Town, and the trio pursue Furiosa. When Furiosa turns around to retake the Citadel, Joe launches a final attack against Furiosa and Max. He is killed when he tries to take a hostage to defend himself, but Furiosa rips off his mask. Weapons: *'Melee Weapon- Thunderstick: '''Throwable javelins, wrapped in improvised incendiaries that explode on impact. *'Sidearm- Colt Anaconda: A double-action .44 Special revolver, with a six-round cylinder. *'Assault Rifle- AK-47: '''A 7.62 full-automatic assault rifle, with a rate of fire of 650 rounds per minute and a thirty round magazine. *'Rifle- SKS: 'A 7.62 semi-automatic carbine, with a ten-round magazine and a telescopic scope. *'Machinegun- RPD: '''A 7.62 light machine gun, with a rate of fire of 750 rounds per minute and a 100-round drum magazine. Immortan Joe and his War Boys will have one spare magazine per truck. Thunderstick.jpeg|A Thunderstick wielded by a War Boy Anaconda-500.jpg|Colt Anaconda Red Hood AK-47.jpg|AK-47 Yugo sks.jpg|SKS (scope not depicted) RPD.jpg|RPD machine gun Commandant A charismatic but brutal warlord in the NDF, '''Commandant is a former mercenary that has rounded up several former civilians and children left disillusioned during an African civil war. A rising rebel faction in the war, Commandant's brutal training regime quickly brainwashes several eager and vicious soldiers, both grown men and child soldiers such as Agu. His battallion participates in several battles, murderering hundreds of men, women, and children, and Commandant is summoned to the NDF headquarters where his lieutenant is promoted, rather than him. Insulted by this, Commandant kills the lieutenant and flees from the NDF with his battalion. With several of his men being killed during airstrikes and ambushes, Commandant orders the battalion to hideout in a gold mind, where they will use the gold to pay for supplies. However, as the gold runs out as well as the ammunition supplies, Commandant's newest lieutenant Preacher stages a coup, and all of his battallion abandon him to his madness. Weapons: *'Melee Weapon- Machete: '''A steel 18-inch machete, capable of hacking through flesh and jungle with ease. *'Sidearm- Makarov PM: A 9mm Makarov semi-automatic pistol, with an eight-round magazine. *'Assault Rifle- AK-47: '''A 7.62 full-automatic assault rifle, with a rate of fire of 650 rounds per minute and a thirty round magazine. *'Rifle- M1 Carbine: 'A .30 Carbine semi-automatic battle rifle, with fifteen-round magazine. *'Machinegun- PKM: '''A 7.62 general purpose machine gun, with a rate of fire of 650 rounds per minute and 100-round ammunition magazine. Commandant and his NDF soldiers will have one spare magazine per truck. Machete.jpg|Machete 185px-Makarov.jpg|Makarov PM Red Hood AK-47.jpg|AK-47 M1 Carbine.jpg|M1 Carbine 20071010190731 pkm4-sm.jpg|PKM machine gun X-Factors '''X-Factor- Immorton Joe / Commandant Leadership- 80 / 75 Immortan Joe has morphed the War Boy survivors into a cult, utilizing a combination of survival necessities and sheer charisma to ensure his War Boys follow his every command. As one of the key leaders in the apocalypse, Joe's abilities as a leader are surprisingly well. Meanwhile, Commandant has turned his army into mindless drones, captivating them with his charisma before wiping their minds with brutal training regimes and drugs. Despite this, however, Commandant's leadership also resulted in most of his regiment collapsing due to his pride, and a mutiny that left him alone. Logistics- 70 / 60 Immortan Joe's alliances with Bullet Farm and Gas-Town has led to him having a steady supply of ammunition for firearms and gasoline for his vehicles. Despite that, Joe still had to conserve his more precious resources such as medicine, water, and food with dedication, which led to various physical problems for his army. Commandant was funded by a rebel faction that initially kept him well-armed- until he eventually left the company. Without that support, Commandant's once mighty war company was reduced to stragglers and, eventually, himself alone due to the lack of funds or resources. Experience- 70 / 80 As the apex of the wasteland, Immortan Joe and his War Boys never often engage in pitched battles. Although his War Boys must occasionaly defend themselves during supply runs, Joe himself rarely sees combat. This is further harmed by their focus of combat- they're used to operating from vehicles, and are notably lacking in terms of ground warfare experience (minor, but worth considering). In sharp contrast, Commandant's entire regiment was formed as one of many rebel factions vying for control in his county. His soldiers are soon battle-hardened veterans within weeks of training (provided they survive that long). Health- 45 / 60 The War Boys are significantly faltering in this category. Most of them are racked with disease, and lack even the most basic medical supplies to provide combat capable troops. Few even make past their twenties due to the various ailments that plague them; cancer, malnutrition, and dehydration to name a few. In addition, Joe is severely hampered by his breathing mask- a device he requires to breath that limits his combat ability and mobility. Commandant's army is fueled by rabid drug hysterias, with the induced adrenaline providing enough stamina and sheer strength of mind to push through their otherwise addicted bodies. Commandant himself has neither known drug addictions or any health issues, aside from a smoking habit. Brutality- 90 / 100 The Citadel may not be the most balanced city, but Immortan Joe is ultimately a benevolent dictator. He treats his citizens with contempt, but acknowledges he needs them and thus provides basic needs as well as enough comfort to ensure their loyalty. Commandant, however, holds nothing back- he repeatedly rapes and murders innocent civilians (children included), with his army following in a similar behaviour. Commandant even goes as far to enlist children into his army, forcing them to be both soldier and sexual pleasure via his manipulative prescence, mind-wiping training regime, and getting them addicted to drugs. Notes *The battle occurs in a desert valley, with plenty of areas for cover and caves for the fight to diffuse into. *Immortan Joe and Commandant will have ten men supporting them, with two trucks each. **Despite being mentioned several times throughout the blog, Commandant will not be using his child soldiers. It's both illogical and simply too difficult for me to write. *I will inform you, chat or on the blog, if your vote doesn't count. Proper grammar and spelling are required, as well as sufficient reasoning in one's vote. *I highly reccomend everyone to watch these films- Mad Max: Fury Road is the single best action film of this decade, while Beasts of No Nation is a haunting look and unforgettable experience. Battle As sandy desert winds and the glaring sun blazed upon the craggy mountainside, a small company of men awaited in their camp. Several simply slept, wishing to stave off the fatigue they'd been under after repeated attacks from their former superiors. Some, however, were wide awake, injecting all sorts of drugs into their system as they casually played poker or smoked. Relaxing in his chair, Commandant sipped the last drop of vodka they had as he looked around the open, vast desert with his telescope. Much to his surprise, his lazy concentration was suddenly overwhelmed by a deafening guitar solo and the roar of engines. "Get up, we have more scavengers! A gift from God, most likely to honor us!" Commandant yelled, inspiring his beaten down troops to quickly get prepared. Most grabbed rifles and hid behind cover, while three got on one of their last two trucks each. "Wait for my command to strike, my brothers." ---- "We ride, my brothers!" Immortan Joe bellowed as his cult of War Boys roared in agreement, eagerly following their leader back to the Citadel. With only two trucks remaining after a particularly vicious raid from the Rock Riders, Joe and his men take their recently resupplied cache of ammunition and rifles back to their homeland. As Immortan drove towards the rocky cliffs, he got a distinct feeling of unease. Slowing down, the War Boys excited and frantic war cries quietly died down, uneasily picking up their rifles. Joe himself unclipped his seat belt and unholstered his personal revolver, peering out the window. In the truck beside him, the Doof Warrior's epic song had died down to a slow but steady beat from his guitar. "Something is not right here, my children. Ride with me, for you shall ride to Valhalla shiny and chrome if you do." The War Boys screamed in delight at their god's promise, one even firing his assault rifle into the air in excitement. The Doof Warrior unleashed a power chord from his guitar, sending a stream of fire out the neck of it. His song was quickly cut off, however, as a rifle round pierced his chest, sending him recoiling back and wounded. "Who dares strike at the Immortan!" Commandant rises from behind his cover, an M1 Carbine in his hand. "Give us your guns and ammo, or you shall fall now." His threat was met with Joe firing his revolver at the revolutionary. "That is your idea of a threat?!" "Mediocre!" ---- Immortan Joe: x 10 Commandant: x 10 Category:Blog posts